Tsukino Kage
'First Name' Kage 'Last Name' Tsukino 'IMVU Name' KageTsukino 'Nicknames' Koneko-Japanese word for kitten, an old nickname her mother used to use. Age 09/14 Ark 5: 19 Gender Female 'Height' 5'3" 'Weight' 109 lbs 'Blood type' B Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' At first meeting, Kage can be shy and more than a little quiet. Upon getting to know her better, she shows a more open and happy side. Unfortunately, her self-esteem is low and she tends to take the smallest bit of teasing to heart, often brooding on it and letting it stew up all sorts of negative feelings. Kage cares for her friends and would protect them with her life...but she shows a true dislike for authority figures who seek to steer her future in a direction she doesn't want. She has had her fair share of boyfriends(and girlfriends) and will unconsciously flirt with anyone....but she believes in true love and seeks it continually. 'Clan & Rank' Wakahisa Clan Rank: Angel Wings Lead Singer 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Lead singer of Angel Wings 'Fighting Style' Kage studied varied martial arts in clubs during school. She is no master, but knows how to defend herself, at least. Naginatajutsu *Naginatajutsu is the art of weilding the Naginata, a weapon similar to the medieval europeon glaive. Kage learned this style during her high school years and became one of the leading members of her club. The style requires quick reflexes and flexibility. The weapon consists of a five foot staff and eighteen inch blade, giving Kage a six foot reach. Kendo *Kendo, known as the way of the sword, is based in Japanese sword-fighting. It is a descended of the art of kenjutsu and pulls from multiple schools of swordplay. Its primary technique is that of kiri-oroshi, or the downward cut. Kage is not as skilled in this as she is in Naginatajutsu, but it gives her something else to use should an adversary making it past her naginata. Archery *Kage was taught the use of a Yumi, or a Japanese bow specifically made for horseback where the lower limb is shorter than the top limb. Kage fell in love with western archery, though and learned to use both a longbow and a recurve. She prefers the pull and the weight of a recurve to the weight of a Yumi and finds it easier to shoot. 'Weapon of Choice' Kage prefers her bow above all. Allies/Enemies None at the present time. 'Background' Kage's mother was a big name stage actress in her day. Her father, on the other hand, inherited a large company which produced vehicles. Kage and her two brothers grew up happy and wanting for nothing. Her oldest brother, Yukito would inherit the company. Kage would go on to become an idol, or so she believed, and her youngest brother would become the company's vice president. Then everything changed. One night, coming home from rehearsal, Kage's mother was hit by a drunk driver. She didn't survive and live at home changed for Kage and her brothers. Her father was an emotional wreck, pouring himself into work and into drinking. He barely paid attention to his children, unless he found some fault in them. It wasn't until he hit Kage in a drunken rage that he realized his children needed a mother figure. He remarried...but the woman he married only wanted his money. Kage continued chasing her dream of becoming an idol. She learned to play guitar, she began to write her own songs, and eventually joined the idol club at her high school. Her group, Angel Dust, was quite popular in the district. When they graduated, they planned on going professional...but everything changed when Kage turned nineteen. She and her friends were planning a trip to visit a huge record company when Kage's father came to her and proclaimed he'd arranged a marriage between her and the son of a rival company in order to become partners, Kage knew the boy. They'd gone to school together...and she didn't like him. He was cruel and self-centered and Kage knew he'd slept with hundreds of girls at school. She swore to her father she wasn't going to marry. Her father flew into a rage and for the first time since he'd gotten remarried....he hit her. That was the last straw. Kage packed her most important posessions and some clothes...and she left, never to return. Now she wanders the streets of Kamishichiken looking for a new home and the future she dreams of so badly. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5 *Ark 5 Episode 1: The Sun Flower Sets *Ark 5 Epsiode 2: Dotting The I's, Crossing The T's *Ark 5 Episode 13: Two Down, Two To Go 'APPROVED BY' Chairwomen Nakayama: Nakayama Isabel (talk) 23:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Wakahisa